


Within You

by Butt3rfly



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt3rfly/pseuds/Butt3rfly
Summary: When 18-year-old Ben Organa accidentally wishes away his mother's orphan ward, Rey, to the goblin city - he wishes himself away too to save her. After failing to complete the Labyrinth in 13 hours, instead of being turned into a goblin, he is offered power beyond measure by Grand Septon Snoke.Time is rewritten, memories are erased, and ten years later Goblin King Kylo Ren is preparing to turn the Labyrinth into a weapon to destroy the human world forever. Snoke puppeteers from the shadows, unaware that the scavenger Rey, in the service of the goblin Unkar Plutt, is the only one who can lead them to its final piece.Back in the human world, a newly reunited Leia and Han are desperate to find a way to bring their son back to them while there's still time left.Inspired by Jim Henson's 1986 film Labyrinth.Rating may change.





	1. I wish...

_Sarah froze, with her hand on the handle of the door.  
"Aah," she moaned helplessly. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away ..." She paused. The goblins were so still, you could have heard a snail blink. " ... right now," Sarah said. In the goblins' nest, there was an exhalation of pleasure. "She said it! "_

**Ben Organa**

Ben pushed open the door with a mighty force, and Leia came zooming into the room after him.

“Ben Organa, you can’t do this-“

“I can, and I have.” He replied in a monotone, kicking off his shoes and leaving them in the centre of the room. Ben’s Old English sheepdog BB-8 wagged his tail, grabbing one of his shoes and coating it with slobber. Leia dumped her bag on a chair and shoved the other shoe away with her heel. She looked furious, a few strands of hair falling from the normally pristine pair of buns on her head.

“Don’t you need written permission to _drop out of school?_ You can’t just-“

“It’s done,” he waved a hand nonchalantly and began to wonder if there were any peaches left in the fridge. “I’m eighteen, mom. I can do what I want now, legally. Morally.” Ben opened the fridge door and peered inside. The servant, Mr. Threepio, always had it stocked to the brim with whatever they wanted. There was one peach left, and he grabbed it eagerly. 

Leia’s face was flushed red at this point. Ben walked lazily to the counter and leaned against it. Leia’s eye contact was unwavering, but he noticed her hands starting to shake with that rage that he too shared. There was rarely a peaceful moment in this house, their tempers always flaring against one another, pushing each other away. 

“Ben,” she began reasonably. “You have one semester left. Practically just your exams, and then you’ll be out of there.”

“I don’t need grades, mom. We have money,” he threw the peach up in the air and caught it in one hand.

“Where on _earth_ did you get that attitude?” she snarled, grabbing the fruit from him. “Why can’t you just stay a semester more? What changed?”

“I’m meant for more than this. School was always just a way to pass the time. I tired of it.”

“You’re _smarter_ than this, Ben.” Leia reached up and swept his dark locks back from his face. 

“Han Solo didn’t finish high school.” Ben knew he had said too much before he had even finished. Leia wrenched back, scowling.

“Really? You’re going to look to your father for inspiration now? Good luck with that.” _After everything I’ve done_ , he could see her thinking. Her hands trembled as she fumbled in her bag for her car keys.

“By the way, Rey is coming over soon. You can look after her tonight. God knows it might teach you some sense of what it’s like to have some responsibility.”

Ben groaned. He pictured her impish eyes, alight with mischief, and her sticky 8-year-old fingers. The way she always seemed to bring dirt into the house. She was an orphan, but as part of her job Leia ran a school for gifted children, and instead of leaving her in the boarding house Rey often stayed with them. Ben couldn’t determine anything that made Rey worthy of the term ‘gifted’, but then, he never really understood what it was that his mom _did_ , and he didn’t care enough to ask. Rey loved Leia, but Ben couldn’t stand the sight of her. He usually made himself scarce when she was around.

“Don’t leave me with that little brat. I’d rather go back to school for a semester than deal with her for one night-“

“Too bad, seems like you’ve made your choice,” Leia snapped, throwing her bag over one shoulder and slamming the door behind her. He heard her reverse out of the drive and speed down the street. Ben massaged his forehead, suddenly come down with a headache. 

Despite this, he found it calming to blast Vengeance by Woe, Is Me in the lounge room, reclining on the couch with BB-8 at his feet. He pretended to ignore the doorbell, which didn’t escape his notice over the loud music. Slowly, he opened one eye and saw Rey pressed against the windows, making faces at him. The social worker rang the bell a second time, as Rey made a particularly grotesque expression by pressing her nose against the glass and pouting her mouth like a fish. Sighing, Ben reluctantly switched the music off.

He opened the door to the social worker’s sour expression. 

“Your mother said you would take charge of Rey for today,” she said, pursing her lips with disdain. He stared at her.

“No, I don’t remember that conversation-,” he replied. Ben eyed her nametag. “- _Sandra_.”

“She said you’d say that. Sign here, please,” she shoved a clipboard into his hands. Ben sighed, taking another look at Rey as she practised handstands against the wall, scuffing the white paint with her shoes. He rolled his eyes and signed on the dotted line. He had to sign for her, like she was some package he never asked for.

Rey squealed in excitement and ran into the house before Ben could ask her to remove her shoes. Afterwards, he decided that was probably for the best. He couldn’t wait for Leia to return and see the mess she’d created. Maybe Rey would never be invited back. She was always on her best behaviour with his mom around. Ben smiled, suddenly enthusiastic.

“Great, well, I’ll see you later!” He saluted her and abruptly slammed the door in her face.

He made his way back to the couch and turned on the TV. Rey was fiddling around in the kitchen. He hoped she’d found the spaghetti in the fridge. Sure enough, she plopped next to him on the cream coloured couch and was shovelling pasta into her mouth, oblivious to the red sauce dripping between her fingers and staining its surface.

“Do they not feed you at the orphanage?”

“Spaghetti is my favourite,” she managed through mouthfuls, grinning at him. He cringed and shifted away.

“You should wipe your hands,” he suggested. She looked around for a napkin and when none could be found, swiped her hands down the couch. Ben sniggered.

“What’s so funny?” when he didn’t answer her, Rey settled on the couch with her hands under her knees. “Will you play hide and seek with me?”

Ben rolled his eyes and flicked through the channels. “I have a better game. I’ll sit here and watch TV and you do whatever you want.”

Rey paused, considering. “Anything?”

“Yep,” he replied disinterestedly. “Anything. Leia has lots of lipstick in her drawer.” After a minute or two she slid off the couch and he could see her galloping up the stairs from the corner of his eye. Ben grinned; thinking about how spaghetti food stains would look splattered across Leia’s predominately white bedroom. _Serves her right._  


He frowned deeply when he heard a crash from right above his head. _Shit. I forgot to lock my door._

Ben leapt to his feet and ran up the stairs as fast as his long legs could carry him just as his bedroom door was swinging closed. He stopped it with his hand. Rey was holding it in her hands. His grandfather’s helmet.

“Drop that right now.” He said coolly, despite the anger bubbling up inside him at the sight of her. “Put it on the ground.” Rey made a face and begun to put it on her head instead. Ben rushed towards her and wrenched it from her hands.

“Hey! You said I could do anything-“

“Not in my room, you idiot! Get out. Now!” Rey looked like she was about to cry. As she turned, he noticed the Resistance fighter doll in her pocket. As if feeling the intensity of his gaze, she turned around. In one movement, she held it in her arms, cradled to her chest. Ben seethed as he took in the image of someone else touching it.

“Give that back.”

“I want to play with him. You’re too old to play with dolls, anyway.” Rey hugged it tighter to her chest and Ben felt himself begin to shake with anger. She was right, he was far too old to care about any kind of doll. But he remembered the day Han had put it into his hands. He told him it’d protect him. And that was the last day... Ben shook his head, embarrassed to feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Even in front of this insignificant slip of a girl, it felt wrong to show any kind of emotion about... him. The father who didn’t care enough to stick around. Ben remembered their last phone conversation a few years back. _Dad, do you remember that doll you gave me? Luke?_ He’d been fingering its nametag, worn from all the hours he’d spent touching it. Hugging it. Imagining it really was some kind of talisman to protect him from harm while Han was away. Han’s deep chuckle had filtered through the line, as if he remembered. _What are you talking about, kid? A doll? I don’t think I ever gave you a doll._ He had snorted in derision. He didn’t even remember it. Ben had hung up immediately, but he kept the phone close to his ear far longer than was necessary. He never knew why - there was no one on the other end.

“Rey, give me the fucking doll,” Rey flinched when he swore. She ran towards the door, ducking around him as he tried to grab her. He swore again under her breath. Ben remembered the book Rey tried to get Leia to read last time she was over. About the goblin king.

“Rey,” he said, trying to remain calm. “Rey, remember that story about the goblin king who steals babies?”

He could see where she’d hidden in a small space beneath a table in the hall. She had curled in on herself, hugging Luke tightly to her chest. He straightened himself again, stepping closer to where she was. 

“What are the words? Goblin King, Goblin King-“

“Don’t.”

“Wherever you may be – take this child of mine far away from me.” He said it quietly, threateningly, and he heard Rey begin to cry.

“I’m not a baby,” she mumbled. “The goblin king only takes babies.” 

Gritting his teeth, Ben returned to his room, slamming the door behind him. He made a show of locking the door as loudly as possible, and once that was done, let his rage out on his surroundings. _It doesn’t matter_ , he thought, as he swung a baseball bat into his bookshelf. The books tumbled into a heap on the floor, spilling out around his feet. He yelled as he tore the curtains down, kicked his stack of CDs that had been so meticulously stored in alphabetical order. He opened the photo album he, for some inexplicable reason, always kept under his bed, and began ripping each page out, tearing images of his grandparents, of his mother, of Han. He stood in the middle of the room, shoulders heaving as he breathed in, absorbing the sudden quiet. His hands flexed, wishing he had the doll so he could finally destroy it, like he’d tried to so many times before. Instead, he grabbed his grandfather’s helmet and collapsed on his bed, suddenly too tired to cry. 

After a few minutes, he heard a timid knock at the door. “Ben? Ben, I’m sorry. You can have the doll.”

“I wish the goblin king would take you away, right now!” he yelled in her general direction - childish words to scare a child. He brought his grandfather’s helmet closer to his chest. Rey was quiet. Suddenly, there was a bang. Ben sat up in alarm.

“Rey?” From his spot on the bed, he could see flashes of light under the door. Whispers like a thousand scratches against his mind emanated from somewhere beyond. “What the hell are you d-“ 

The door burst open in flashes of light so bright that Ben brought his arms up to cover his face. He scrambled backwards as a figure drew towards him, tall and imposing, a hideous wrinkled face and eyes black as tar.

“Y-you’re him, aren’t you? The goblin king?” Ben managed, mouth agape. Part of him knew he shouldn't believe this was possible, but he couldn't imagine how anyone could look upon this creature and not believe the immensity of his power. The creature laughed, a coughing, hollow thing, as though he had never experienced real joy in his life.

“No, my dear boy - Grand Septon Snoke. It has been... such a long time... since the goblin city was ruled by a king,” his expressionless eyes flit across the room, lingering on the helmet in Ben’s hands. Something about the way he carried himself drew Ben’s attention, as if power emanated from his every move. 

“You speak as if you know who I am,” Ben observed with a gulp he tried to hide, slowly setting the mask down on the bed and rising in a single movement.

“Naturally. You know who I am. We have conversed often, about the possibilities that run through your blood. The endless possibilities of darkness that stretch from your past all the way into your future,” Snoke gestured widely with a long, slim arm. “I can offer you your dreams, if only you will take hold of them.”

Ben frowned. Every night, the voice in his head had comforted him, caressing his mind with thoughts of safety and security and... power. It had told him that he was destined for more than this, more than an unappreciative mother and a father who didn’t love him. _Oh_ , the darkness called, _you have a place here, with us_. Ben had thought he was going mad, but he didn’t say a thing about it because he liked it. He liked to walk through life feeling as though he were destined for something, something that could come any day, an inevitable crown of glory just waiting to be taken. _Someday_ , he used to think; _someday I’ll get out of this prison_.

“Yes,” he said quickly with newfound comprehension. “I remember you. I remember what you said.” A slow smile crept across Snoke’s features, sending a shiver down Ben’s spine. There was such a careless majesty about the gesture, and he felt a longing to be the same. Snoke turned to pace around the room and suddenly Ben’s eyes caught on a picture he hadn’t destroyed yet, framed on the wall. He and his mother at his 10th birthday party. The thought of Leia brought him back to the present.

“I... I didn’t mean to wish her away. Rey. I want you to bring her back,” he said quickly, almost regretting he had to. The girl was annoying, true, but she didn’t deserve this. Leia didn’t deserve this. He remembered the story, Leia read it to him often as a child, and it never ended well for the children who were stolen. They were turned into goblins, slaves.

Snoke almost looked surprised. “You have compassion for her?”

Ben almost said no straight away, for risk of disappointing this man, but he couldn’t quite figure out why it _mattered_ so much. “I just... it’s not right. It was a mistake.”

Snoke clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “Forget about the girl, go back to your... relics and trinkets...” Ben’s face flamed as Snoke eyed the helmet and the ripped photographs on the floor. 

“I can’t,” Ben said helplessly. “I appreciate what you’re offering, but... she must be scared, she’s just a kid. And my mother, she’d... never forgive me.” He was surprised, he’d spent so many hours convincing himself he didn’t give a damn about either of his parents.

Snoke stared at him a moment, unmoving. “Interesting,” was all he said.

Ben refused to break eye contact. He had to get Rey back. _I’m not a monster_ , he thought. _I couldn’t just leave her there alone_. Something of a sneer was tugging at Snoke’s lips, as though he could read Ben’s thoughts.

“You have thirteen hours to complete the labyrinth. If you succeed, you may return here with Rey and continue this... drab and disappointing existence,” Snoke grimaced as he surveyed the ruins of Ben’s room once more. “If you fail... you will receive a crown and a kingdom.”

Ben stiffened. “You want _me_ to be the Goblin King? But... why?” It didn’t sound like a punishment. If anything, it sounded desirable. Everything he had dreamed about, calling to him, and all he had to do was lose the challenge.

Snoke smiled, “because I see your potential. I know you won’t fail me.”

* * *

Leia returned to the house the following afternoon following a panicked call from the caseworker. She had stayed overnight at work, troubled by Ben’s behaviour but too obstinate to even call him. When Sandra had called, asking about Rey, mentioning that she couldn’t reach Ben, Leia felt panic deep in her gut.

“Ben?” she called up the stairs. She pushed open his door, which was still ajar. 

He was gone.


	2. Forget the child

_“Sarah wrapped her arms around her face, and screamed, and screamed again. She was petrified that the flapping owl would brush across her. She thought she would die if it did.” Labyrinth: the novelisation_

**10 years later**

“Come back ‘ere, girl!” the goblin yelled, limping after Rey as she jumped from stone to stone, a shiny piece of metal covered in wires under her arm. She wouldn’t have stolen it, honest... until she saw it was the perfect size to at last fix the speeder she used every day. She used it to scavenge. Without it, she would not be able to get through the labyrinth and reach the places she needed to before sundown. And she knew it was a bad idea to be out there in the dark.  


“I know who ya are! You’re one of Unkar Plutt’s scavengers! I know ya-“ the thin goblin’s face was red with exertion, still limping from where she had bashed him in the shin with her stick. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest.  


“You know who I am?” she snorted. She should be so lucky. Rey barely glanced over her shoulder as he tripped over a chicken that squawked loudly as his face hit the dusty ground. She suppressed a laugh as she easily navigated the labyrinth and reached home.  


‘Home’ was little more than a hovel, but Rey had found ways to make it her own. She hung small fragments of glass from string off the ceiling, and in the late afternoon light, beams were sent all around the room. They reminded her of stars. Of course, stars didn’t shine over the labyrinth. She had heard they could only be seen from the castle. Rey had spent hours when she was younger searching for the path to the castle beyond the goblin city, but she had never made it. Reaching for a bowl, she went about making her dinner. It expanded into a flavourless pudding shaped bread and she picked at it sullenly before taking a bite.  


Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.  


“Hey, knock it off!” the door was flimsy enough as it is. Rey cringed when the knocking only got louder. “Ugh. Not literally.”  


Rey sighed when she opened it to reveal the eternally unwelcome sight of Unkar Plutt.  


“I heard you stole a micropiece from Tatt,” he growled, his beefy arms on his hips. Rey grimaced.  


“I needed it for my speeder-“  


“You’re a scavenger, scavenger brat, not a thief!” spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke, and Rey resisted the urge to offend him more than necessary by stepping back.  


“Like you care! I deserved at least sixty portions for my haul yesterday. Besides, a new micropiece means a fixed speeder, which means more haul for you.”  


Unkar frowned, as though his dense mind could not compute the sense in her words. “Return it now and I won’t take back the portions I gave you yesterday.”  


“Is that a threat?” Rey snarled. “I earned those portions. They’re mine.”  


“Normally I would be willing to look the other way if it meant more for me in the long run. But there are some people you just don’t steal from, and Tatt is one of them.”  


She recalled the goblin’s features, reedy and thin. He was a wood goblin, he probably lived in a tree somewhere, his arms and legs indiscernable from tree branches. “You’re afraid of Tatt? He’s a pile of twigs!”  


Unkar huffed, his eyes darting around nervously. “He has friends in high places. Return the piece now.”  


Rey stood for a moment, glaring at him. If she didn’t return what she had stolen, she would lose the food she had for the rest of the week. She was already sore all over from climbing into cramped oubliettes, had some deep cuts in her shins from where she had fallen on some rocks that she had yet to tend to. She was going to take a few days to recover, but without those portions, she would have to get up early in the morning and start all over again. Likely, Unkar would cheat her even more at the end just out of spite, leaving her with even less than what she had at present.  


“Fine,” she bit out. Unkar didn’t wait for more, and turned on his heel and ambled away. Rey stood in the doorway for a moment, enjoying how the air cleared of his stench as he left. The sky was dimming quickly; it would be dark in mere minutes. There were things in the labyrinth that came alive after dark, things she had spent her life avoiding.  


Sighing, Rey turned back to her room and wrapped herself in bits of torn beige cloth. As soon as the sun disappeared over the labyrinth, so did all its warmth with it.

* * *

“I can’t believe this,” Rey grumbled, hoisting the bag containing the micropiece over her shoulder for the umpteenth time. Everything looked so different in the dark, but luckily she had the light of a faerie to guide her. She had found it about a year ago, one of her most prized possessions. Someone had left it in a long-abandoned cave. It had taken her hours to climb inside the crevice, carefully avoiding the ‘helpful’ hands that grew from either side of the rock. One of them had cruelly grasped her arm and refused to let go until she broke it. It was worth it, though, in situations like these. There were creatures that lived in the labyrinth that only ventured out when it was dark, for they were afraid of the light. Not only did Rey hold illumination for the darkness around her – she also had an effective weapon. She had a gun at her side, too, but she was reluctant to use it.  


There were sounds coming from the village. Shouts and groans like some kind of brawl had broken out. It hardly surprised her. Goblins liked nothing more than to get into arguments. Sometimes if it had been a while, they would do it on purpose and not stop until someone had lost an arm or a leg or a nose. She continued down the path and turned left at the corner, beginning the sloped descent to Tatt’s place. As she drew close she heard voices.  


“Have you any new information?”  


“I... Nah, not exactly, sire, but-“  


A whirring sound and a flash of red light caused Rey’s eyes to widen as she climbed halfway up the wall and peeked over it to discover its source. A huge masked creature clad entirely in black was standing over Tatt’s small form. Tatt was shrinking back, twisting his gnarly, wooden hands.  


“I tire of waiting for you to prove useful... is there anything I can do to quicken the process? Perhaps if you had one less limb to concern yourself with...” the creature moved the sword of red light dangerously close to between the goblin’s legs.  


“Wait!” Tatt squealed, putting as much distance between himself and the creature as possible. “I had a lead and I was uh, just tryin’ ta fix my speeder but the girl-“  


“What girl?” the creature asked menacingly, pacing ever nearer to Tatt. He was somehow angrier than before.  


“The scavenger girl... she’s one of Plutt’s. She stole it right outta my-“  


The sword made a fizzing sound so violent it made Rey gasp as the creature swung it through the air in Tatt’s direction. She stumbled back from the harsh red light and ducked back behind the fence, accidentally kicking some stones loose in the process. They tumbled to the ground; so loud to her ears they could have been an avalanche. The creature turned towards her, tilting its head as Tatt’s own head was cut from his shoulders, toppling to the ground like a discarded toy. Rey ducked lower as its attention remained on her, and every fibre in her being told her she needed to run.

* * *

Rey slammed her door shut, chest heaving, and bolted it before leaning against the far wall and sliding down until she was sitting on the floor in the half-light, clutching her gun to her chest. The moon was the only illumination, and as it filtered through the window it cast strange shapes, constantly moving, writhing, as though alive. Heart hammering in her chest, Rey crawled to the window and peered out. Nothing. Nothing but trees and sand, and bricks half burned by those endless sunny days. It was easy to imagine she had only dreamed what she had just seen.  


“You’re the girl I’ve heard so much about.”  


He was behind her; she could feel him from the ice-cold tint to the air, colder even than the night around them. Slowly, she turned around. He made an imposing figure even in the shadows, tall and strong amidst the dark, wispy smoke that was his cloak. Rey’s mouth went dry.  


“Who... who are you?” she breathed, almost afraid to utter a sound. He simply stared at her, the dark space where his eyes surely lay beneath his mask meeting hers as though he could see every thought in her head. He pressed forward and she shrank back before remembering not to show her fear. Rey stood straighter and glared at him. “How dare you come into my house like you own it? Like you’re royalty?”  


There was a light noise from beneath his mask that could have been a self-satisfied snort. “Everything in the labyrinth is mine,” he said quietly. He studied her in a long silence while Rey fumbled about behind her until her fingers latched upon her gun. She threw it up between them and shot. With remarkable speed, his large hand spread out between them and the blazing bullet was halted midair.  


Her eyes widened. “How-“ Rey found herself suddenly unable to speak or move. The figure before her dropped his hand. She watched helplessly as he prowled towards her, turning his head to the side.  


“Drop the gun and stand up.” She did so without thinking, only afterwards horrified at the implication. He could make her do anything. Her eyes flitted to the gun that had fallen to the floor. He could make her kill herself. Sweat beaded on her forehead as he prowled around her, taking her in from all sides. Rey wished she could only see his face to reassure herself that he was not a monster. She was far more afraid of what she could imagine lurked under his mask. He moved far too smoothly to be a goblin, but she knew of no other humans who lived in the labyrinth. His face must be terrible indeed if it were worse than a goblin’s, so frightening and disgusting he had to cover it with a mask. When he had finished with his silent perusal, instead of making her do anything more, his attention turned to the rest of the room. He picked up a book from a shelf, leafed through it and threw it on the dusty floor with a harsh kind of thud that would have made her jump if she had any control over her limbs.  


The creature snorted. “Can you even read these?”  


He did this several times, tearing through books and throwing them away as if searching for clues. How dare he leaf through her life and judge when he could simply ask? When Rey grit her teeth she realised that she could move her head again.  


“What are you looking for?” she asked sharply. “You seem to know an awful lot more about me than I do about you.”  


There was a sound from beneath his mask that might have been considered a chuckle. He fingered one of the glass shards in the star mobile she had created, causing it to reflect directly from the moon and shine onto her face.  


“What’s this supposed to be?” he drawled. “A very poor imitation of the real thing.”  


Rey’s eyes momentarily widened. Had he been into the castle beyond the goblin city? She could have sworn she saw movement reflected in the glass that was neither she nor this creature.  


He trailed one finger over a shelf, inspecting the dust that gathered on his glove before shaking it off, probably in distaste. Rey was not oblivious to the clean, fine nature of his clothes and the difference between them and the dirtied scraps she was wearing. He walked with such a pompous disdain for everything around him. He clearly thought he was very far above her. Her face heated when he picked up her rebel fighter doll, and if she could move she would have wrenched it from his hands, consequences be damned.  


“Do you mind?” It was a child’s toy, but it was all she had of her past. It was the only thing that was truly hers, which she hadn’t had to fight tooth and nail for in dusty labyrinth scavenges over the years.  


“A bit old for dolls, are you not?” Rey’s face turned a deeper red. How dare he mock her?  


Suddenly, his hand clenched around the doll. “What is this?”  


“It’s just... a doll. I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.”  


“Luke.” He said, so quietly she might not have heard him utter the name had he not said it with such fervour. One finger traced over the doll’s nametag, which was well worn from its years but still visible. He whirled around. “What do you know of Skywalker?”  


Rey frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  


The creature growled, pacing towards her again as he held up one large hand against her temple. Pain unlike any she’d experienced erupted in her skull as she yelped, feeling him invade, following trails of thought she had barely begun to follow herself. She saw herself as a child again, running from something. Always running, twisting her way through the labyrinth as a figure bounded after her. Rey tried to twist her face away but he only delved deeper as though he were gouging memories like an eye from a socket. She was a child, she was lost, and stumbling, and just as she turned around to see her attacker, the pain stopped and she was brought back to the present.  


“You’ve seen him,” he sneered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at his palm still in front of her.  


“I don’t know who you’re talking about. I’ve never heard of a Skywalker.”  


“Sire,” Rey turned her head towards the voice at the door as best she could. It was a goblin unlike any she had seen before – with armour of pure white and a black, hexagonal mark of some kind on its helmet. “There’s no sign of the map in the village, nor of Skywalker.”  


The darkly clad creature in front of her had not moved his gaze from her. “Call them off. We have what we need.” Rey immediately panicked, her heart beating faster than before. What could he possibly need from her, when she didn’t even know who he was referring to? Why was it that he seemed to know her mind better than she did? Her whirring thoughts ceased as he made an elegant gesture with his hand and the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I’ve been struggling with a lot of self doubt even though I really want to get this story out. I hope my writing will improve throughout this because it’s been a while. #insecureAF


End file.
